Czerwona Śmierć
Czerwona Śmierć (ang. Red Death) — gigantycznych rozmiarów gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Jest to jeden z największych gatunków smoków. Jedyny znany osobnik tego gatunku to królowa smoków ze Smoczego Leża i główna antagonistka w pierwszym filmie. Wygląd Jedyny poznany osobnik tego gatunku ma formę tytanicznąYes, all Titan Wings. W tym stadium rozwoju smok ma kilkadziesiąt metrów długości i wysokości. Jedyne gatunki większe od niego to Oszołomostrach i Krzykozgon (nie jest on wprawdzie aż tak masywny, jednak jego wężowe ciało jest dłuższe od ciała Czerwonej Śmierci), wielkością dorównuje mu także Foreverwing. Czerwona Śmierć ma niezwykle grubą, pancerną, szarą skórę pokrytą licznymi czerwonymi wypustkami i szpikulcami. Uzbrojony w kolce ogon przypomina maczugę i stanowi niezwykle groźną broń, która jednym uderzeniem jest w stanie zniszczyć kilka statków wikingów lub uszkodzić masywną, skalną ścianę. Dwie pary nóg są równie grube i pancerne, uzbrojone w długie, ostre pazury. thumb|200px|Czerwona Śmierć miażdży drakkar Na pancernej głowie znajdują się trzy pary małych, czerwonych oczu. Czaszka zwieńczona jest kołnierzem przypominającym koronę. Ogromna paszcza potrafi rozwierać się szeroko i złapać nawet kilkanaście smoków naraz. Ponadto smok ma bardzo duży zasięg ziania ogniem. Gdy zionie, najpierw wydostaje się z paszczy gaz, a gdy jest on na granicy gardła, zostaje podpalony i wtedy tworzy się potężny strumień płomieni, przypominający chmurę ognia, jaką wydobywa z siebie Gnatochrup. Potrafi zasysać powietrze tak mocno, żeby wciągnąć do swojej paszczy smoka. Jej skrzydła są średnie w stosunku do reszty ciała, jednak jest w stanie z ich pomocą latać. Ze względu na swoją wielkość i masę musi uderzać nimi bardzo mocno, wznosi się w powietrze powoli i z trudem. Siedlisko i dieta Jedyny znany przedstawiciel tego gatunku zamieszkiwał Smocze Leże na Smoczej Wyspie, dopóki nie został pokonany przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Nie wiadomo, gdzie gniazdują inne Czerwone Śmierci ani nawet, czy jeszcze jakiekolwiek żyją. W filmie, Czerwona Śmierć żywiła się owcami, rybami i innymi zwierzętami hodowlanymi, zdobywanymi dla niej przez inne smoki. Kiedy zaś dar był mało pożywny, zjadała smoka, który go przyniósł. Zachowanie i tresura Smok tego gatunku bezwzględnie podporządkował sobie wszystkie mieszkające w okolicy Smoczego Leża smoki z gatunków Koszmar Ponocnik, Śmiertnik Zębacz, Gronkiel i Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Tajemnicze, przyzywające odgłosy wydawane przez samą Czerwoną Śmierć zdawały się nakłaniać wszystkie smoki do posłuszeństwa, zmuszając je do ataków na wioski wikingów, wykradania im pożywienia i dostarczania go królowej. Gdy któryś z tysięcy podległych Czerwonej Śmierci smoków nie dostarczył wystarczająco dużo jedzenia lub nie przyniósł go wcale, wówczas gigantyczna bestia wynurzała się z czeluści swojego siedliska, dna wulkanu zalanego lawą, i pochłaniała swoimi wielkimi szczękami nawet kilka uciekających smoków. Wydaje się, że nie istnieje żaden sposób na wytresowanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Smok ten jest wyjątkowo bezwzględny i niebezpieczny, przejawia też skłonności kanibalistyczne. Mimo to w jednym z dialogów w grze School of Dragons Valka stwierdza, że gdyby była na Berk w czasach, gdy wikingowie walczyli ze smokiem, być może udałoby jej się podejść do gada jakoś inaczej i go nie zabijać. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Ogień Czerwonej Śmierci to niszczycielskie chmury podpalonego metanu. Sięgają kilkudziesięciu, a nawet kilkuset metrów. Są niezwykle gorące. Kontrola nad smokami Jako smocza królowa, Czerwona Śmierć wydaje specjalne dźwięki, którymi potrafi przywołać inne smoki. Te są jej posłuszne głównie z powodu strachu i, wezwane, przybywają do niej jak pszczoły do królowej. Oddziałuje na mniejsze smoki również mentalnie, wydając dźwięki, które nakłaniają je do posłuszeństwa. Nie pozbawia ich jednak wolnej woli, jak Oszołomostrach, i mogą one w każdej chwili się zbuntować. Aby zminimalizować częstotliwość tego typu incydentów, Czerwona Śmierć sieje w swoim gnieździe terror. Umiejętności bojowe thumb|200px|Ogień Czerwonej Śmierci Chociaż Czerwonej Śmierci nie wyróżniają żadne szczególne mechanizmy ataku czy obrony, sam jej wielki rozmiar czyni ją potężnym przeciwnikiem. Swoją ogromną paszczą potrafi zasysać powietrze tak mocno, aby wciągnąć całego smoka z jeźdźcem, zaś pancerne ciało i ogon bez problemu stawią czoła drewnianym konstrukcjom, a nawet skale. Ogniste chmury metanu są w stanie spalić całą flotę. Słabości *Wielki rozmiar smoka czyni go mało zwinnym i zwrotnym w powietrzu. Trudność sprawia mu samo wzbicie się do lotu. *Czerwona Śmierć prawdopodobnie nie potrafi splunąć kulą ognia, a jedynie strumieniem. Biorąc pod uwagę to, a także wielkość płomienia, Czerwona Śmierć przed oddaniem strzału musi wytworzyć w gardle bardzo dużo łatwopalnego gazu. Wykorzystał to Szczerbatek, który w czasie potyczki z gadem strzelił wprost w jego wypełnione gazem gardło i tym sposobem zabił Czerwoną Śmierć. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Jedyna znana Czerwona Śmierć pojawia się w filmie jako swoisty wódz wśród smoków, jak królowa pośród pszczół. Zamieszkuje Smocze Leże, do którego wszystkie mieszkające w nim smoki zmuszane są regularnie dostarczać pożywienie, by nakarmić swoją królową. Kiedy choć jeden osobnik nie wykazuje się wiernością, Czerwona Śmierć wpada we wściekłość i wynurza się z głębi góry, pożerając kilka uciekających smoków. Gdy Czkawka oswaja i tresuje Szczerbatka, podczas wspólnego lotu z Astrid odkrywa Smocze Leże i zamieszkującego je potwora. Ponieważ Szczerbatek nie przynosi żadnego pożywienia, ukrywa się wśród skał, jednak Czerwonej Śmierci udaje się wywęszyć jego i znajdujących się na jego grzbiecie ludzi. Kłapie w jego stronę szczękami, ale ich ofiarą zamiast Nocnej Furii pada Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, zaś przyjaciołom udało się uciec. Stoick odkrywa prawdę na temat zachowania syna i dowiedziawszy się od niego o Leżu, zabiera Szczerbatka i udaje się na nieodkryty ląd. Za pomocą katapult wikingowie niszczą ścianę wielkiej góry i wypłaszają stamtąd wszystkie smoki. Przekonanych o zwycięstwie ludzi atakuje rozdrażniona Czerwona Śmierć, która zostaje sprytem pokonana przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka - kiedy wielki smok chce zionąć ogniem, Nocna Furia strzela plazmą prosto w pełne łatwopalnego gazu gardło potwora. Ten zaczyna płonąć od wewnątrz, a lecąc z dużą prędkością prosto w ziemię, nie jest w stanie się poderwać do lotu, gdyż jego skrzydła zaczynają się drzeć. Podczas zderzenia z ziemią potwór wybucha ogniem, tym samym ginąc. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Czerwona Śmierć ze Smoczego Leża W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Po aktualizacji w maju 2015 roku w grze dostępny jest smok, występujący pod nazwą Zielona Śmierć. Jest to jednak wyłącznie pokrewny gatunek. School of Dragons Osobnik nazwany Zielona Śmierć został dodany razem z rozszerzeniem ''Return to Dragon Island 24 czerwca 2016 roku. Według Valki jest on przedstawicielem gatunku Czerwona Śmierć, jednak oficjalnie wiadomo, że Zielona Śmierć to jedynie gatunek jej pokrewny. thumb|220px W grze School of Dragons na Dragon Island znajdują się też szczątki Czerwonej Śmierci z filmu. Podczas ich obserwacji Valka stwierdza, że gdyby została na Berk i była obecna przy walce, może udałoby się nie zabijać smoka. Ciekawostki *Czerwona Śmierć pełni w pierwszym filmie podobną rolę, jak Oszołomostrach w drugiej. Obie bestie panują nad smoczą rasą, wydają przywołujące je dźwięki i są największymi przedstawicielami tych zwierząt. **Czerwona Śmierć nie posiada jednak tych samych umiejętności co Oszołomostrach. Jej dowodzenie przypomina terror. Gdy smok zrobi coś nie tak, zostaje pożarty, natomiast w przypadku Oszołomostracha wystarczy dźwięk i hipnotyzujący wzrok. *Powieściowym odpowiednikiem Czerwonej Śmierci jest gatunek o nazwie Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus, stąd początkowo zaliczano ją do tego gatunku. *Jej pokrewnym gatunkiem, występującym w grach, jest Zielona Śmierć(...) two closely related species in the same genus. Same goes for the Red/Green Death.. *Czerwona Śmierć pełniła funkcję królowej innych smoków, zupełnie jak u pszczół. *Czerwona Śmierć jest określana jako "Królowa Smoków", podczas gdy Oszołomostrach znany jest jako "Król Smoków". *Czerwona Śmierć żywiła się innymi smokami, gdy te nie okazywały wobec niej posłuszeństwa albo nie przyniosły wystarczająco dużo pożywienia. *Jest jednym z dziewięciu gatunków, które żywią się innymi smokami. Pozostałe to Zmiennoskrzydły, Śmiercipieśń, Wrzeniec, Jaskiniowy Rabuś, Podwodny Rozpruwacz, Ślizgochlast, Smętny Zgrzytacz i Śmierciozaur. *Śledzik twierdzi, że ten smok nie posiada martwej strefy, jest to w dużej mierze zasługa trzech par oczu. Jednak prawdopodobnie smoka nietrudno zajść od tyłu lub podejść od dołu, gdyż jest powolny i trudno byłoby mu spojrzeć za bądź pod siebie. *Nazwa smoka była prawdopodobnie bazowana na nazwie powieściowego odpowiednika Zielonej i Fioletowej Śmierci. *Łatwo odwrócić jej uwagę. *Jest to jedyny znany smok, który posiada aż trzy pary oczu. *Możliwe, że była odpowiedzialna za mgły, które unosiły się wokół Smoczego Leża, uniemożliwiając dopłynięcie do niego, gdyż po śmierci tego smoka nie spowijały już one tamtych wód. *Jest to obok Oszołomostracha jeden z dwóch największych znanych gatunków. **Choć statystyki wydają się przemawiać za pierwszeństwem Oszołomostracha, Richard Hamilton przyznał, że to błąd i Oszołomostrach był planowany mniejszy od Czerwonej Śmierci, co jest podobno oczywiste dla wszystkich, którzy pracowali przy filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 For those of us who worked on ##HTTYD2, the BWB was always meant to be smaller than the RD.. *Prawdopodobnie jest wzorowana także na Godzilli, ze względu na wygląd ognia i kolców na grzbiecie, a także na rozmiary. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Red Death ru:Красная Смерть it:Morte Rossa de:Roter Tod (Spezies) es:Muerte Roja pt-br:Morte Rubra fr:Mort Rouge Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ognista klasa